fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Finealt
Nowe odcinki Łał! Szybko zrobiłeś strony nowych odcinków. Jestem zachwycona! -- [[User:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 12:37, 22 października, 2011 (UTC) : Podziękowania należą się... mgle ;) Mój przylot do Krakowa okazał się być niemożliwy z powodu mgły - musiałem lądować w Katowicach i do Grodu Kraka jechałem autokarem - miałem trochę czasu ;) Finealt 10:47, paź 22, 2011 (UTC) Zakątek Społeczności Widzę, że nowi admini. Gratuluję. Przydałoby się jednakże napisanie czegokolwiek w zakątku społeczności, bo to co jest teraz raczej userów do edycji nie zachęca... Moglibyście nad reklamą te pomyśleć...Moran12 18:09, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) Myślę nad tym intensywnie cały czas. Właśnie patrzę jakie mam możliwości, zastanawiam się skąd możemy ściągnąć najwięcej fanów, którzy pomogliby nam ruszyć wiki. Póki co przychodzi mi do głowy facebook i youtube. To prawda, trzeba się zająć społecznościowym aspektem, bo wiki nie jest tylko źródłem wiedzy, ale powinna też skupiać zgrany zespół ludzi, którzy lubią tu zaglądać właśnie dla towarzystwa, a nie tylko czytania. Muszę tylko zorientować się jak to dokładnie działa, bo pierwszy raz się z tym stykam będąc szczerym :) Finealt 18:15, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) Społeczność i reklama No, zakątek społeczności dobrze się prezentuje. Ramki, rekalama blogów to dobry pomysł. Co do reklamy to Facebook i reklama na YT to dobry pomysł, ale jest jeszcze jeden dobry sposób. A mianowicie rekalama na Wikia Polska. Widzę, że już tam edytowałeś, to wiesz o co mniej więcej o jaką wikię chodzi. Możesz to zrobić tutaj: http://pl.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Polska:Lista_polskich_Wikii , tyle że Wikię zgłaszasz na dyskusji. A i najlepszy sposób to reklamy pod spodem strony np. reklama Bakugan Wiki, Bleach Wiki, Poznańska Wiki itp. Ta reklamę robi ktoś kto ma rangę wyższą niż biurokrata, więc najlepiej zrób forum o tym, kto mógłby zrobić reklamę F&F Wiki. Ja jestem na Wikia ponad rok, więc coś tam wiem;D A i nie zapominaj się podpisywać.Moran12 17:18, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Out Hi new admin here, Finealt, I visit here sometimes and check, I have just updated main page and add language links, flags,... hope you like it. If you need help, just feel free leave a message to me. I requested language links to this wiki months ago, if you want to know what it is, you may want to see this : Dyskusja użytkownika:MaLiN2223#New Feature to this Wiki:Language links Happy editing, keep up your great work, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 10:15, paź 26, 2011 (UTC) Language links I think if you want many people to read articles on this wiki, you may go to English PF wiki and add Polish links pl: to articles there. So, *Readers of the world will see and know "there is a Polish PF wiki". *I, editors from other language will know the Polish links and add them to our wiki pages. Can you make this wiki newer? You may want to enable some modern features of Wikia: , especially Wiki Chat. Chat will let us be able to communicate with other members, you can see this page: en:Chat. Thanks, I have a nice afternoon evening, of course :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 14:19, paź 26, 2011 (UTC) Czat Daj opis czatu ( jak go uzywac itp) na jakąś strone żeby użytkownicy wiedzieli o co chodzi :) ok znalazłem CZAT To jest stary opis do IRCa, który akurat nie cieszy się aż taką popularnością, zatem do czatu muszę dorobić opis. Dziś wieczorem coś skrobnę :] Finealt 15:46, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah okej to jak napiszesz coś to wrzuć do newsów Dodane Finealt 16:19, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Top 10 http://pl.fineasziferb.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:CreateTopList o to chodziło MaLiN2223 21:55, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) http://pl.fineasziferb.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_top_10:Pr%C3%B3ba o mniej wiecej tak :D MaLiN2223 22:02, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Prawdę mówiąc nie do końca pojmuję zasadę działania ale okej :D Pytanie kto będzie głosował? :P Finealt 22:04, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) uzytownicy :D chodzi o to że np głosujemy kto jest za/przeciw związkowi Fineasza i Izabelli :) MaLiN2223 22:05, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) No okej. Rzeczywiście możemy coś takiego zastosować do wybierania piosenki/odcinka/cytatu czy czegokolwiek miesiąca, ale do tego mimo wszystko potrzebna jest jakaś grupka aktywnych użytkowników. Finealt 22:08, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) No wiem wiem, wszystko powoli :) MaLiN2223 22:11, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) O to chodziło [klik] Nowe menu http://phineasandferb.wikia.com zobacz, oceń i wyraź opinie porównawcza nasze menu vs. ich menu ( w sposobie użytowania) :Zauważyłem to niedawno. Rozumiem, że zasada działania jest taka sama - kategorie wybierają najczęściej używane wartości z możliwością predefiniowania innych wartości, np. dla społeczności? Można włączyć, zobaczymy jak to będzie wyglądać u nas i pokombinujemy jak ulepszyć :) --Finealt 22:34, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :Gotowe, przydało by się zmienić kolory nie? MaLiN2223 22:35, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :I podpiąć kategorie ;) Finealt 22:48, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :Kategorie gotowe, jak sie podoba?MaLiN2223 23:18, paź 31, 2011 (UTC)